Mi Amante
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Well I wanted write a NOT abusive Aizen/Ulqui story! So I did! Thank my insomnia for that! Rated M for a reason, my first Bleach fic, so please review for my growth as an author. Aizen calls Ulqui to his chambers...why? Read and find out :D


**_~Mi amante~_**

**_A/N: I was searching through the Bleach fandom and...well I was rather disapointed that there were only either parody or angsty Aizen/Ulqui fics. Not that there's anything wrong with that I just felt like that pairing needed a fluffier story to add to teh ranks! Soooo seeing how I couldn't sleep ALL night and I was watching Bleach earlier tonight...I wrote this out of pure boredom and the desire to add a fluffier nicer version of Aizen/Ulqui._**

**_Warnings: smex, sort of dub-con...not really but kinda, light language...actually I'm not entirely sure there IS any in thsi one...WOW...that's saying something! Ummm I think that's it._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters, or places, or whatever those belong to the creator NOT myself._**

-Start- Ulquiorra's POV-

I was ordered to Lord Aizen-sama's chambers.

That in itself was odd but it's not my concern, if he wants me then he does. It's not my concern where the place is. I knocked once on the door and his silky voice came from within, "Enter Ulquiorra."

I entered his room and my eyes widened slightly. Aizen-sama stood in front of his bed, only in hakama, not even in his shoes. I looked down quickly, not wanting to be rude.

"Cuarto-chan, come here," Aizen-sama instructed. I walked closer but stopped a foot away from him. "Look at my face Ulquiorra." I looked up to him and bit back a gasp as his spiritual pressure increased in the air and I sucked in a breath, trying not to look away because I'd been instructed to look at him. My knees buckled after a moment and I shivered.

"Sir, p-please," I whispered, falling to the ground, he caught me before I hit the cold floor. I looked up at him in shock. Why had he caught me?

"Sit on the bed," he instructed, "if you will?" I sat, legs still trembling from the after-pressure. He looked me over. "You are likely wondering why I've summoned you here. Are you not?"

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"You see, I have been watching you little fourth espada, and I have grown to want you, in a way you may not completely understand. I do not want to force you. There are better ways to garner what I want, and inflicting pain and suffering on such a loyal fighter is bad grace of the lord of this land. So tell me Ulquiorra, do you understand what I am saying? If so, tell me," Aizen said in his regal way, standing about a foot in front of me, I breathed slowly, still regaining control after losing all breath from my body from his push of reshi.

"I-I understand, I think," I replied shakily at first. Then I replied, not entirely sure he spoke fluent Spanish. "You want me como juguetes de su cogida?" (as your fuck toy?) He understood me and frowned. I expected him to punish me for some reason, I wasn't sure why.

"Not exactly, Ulquiorra. Lover…mi amante, would put it across…in a way closer to my liking," he told me, stepping forward. I felt myself leaning away from him slightly. Once again I was unsure why I was doing what I was doing. He leaned in over me, I lay back, obviously that is why he wanted me to do, and he leaned over me, a knee on either side of my hips and a hand bracing himself up over me on either side of my face.

"Aizen-sama…I…I…" I blundered, I did not know what to say but I felt the need to speak. I turned my glance away from him, still unsure of this situation. I trusted Aizen-sama, but…this was so odd…I knew what he was doing, he was propositioning me. He wanted me to submit to him as a lover but he also said he didn't want to force me. But he _also_ said _didn't_, he never said that he _wouldn't_ force me. I 'spose he saw my confusion and uncertainty. He kissed me deeply, but it started out chaste enough. Licking my lips teasingly with his tongue, molding his mouth to mine, and _then_ he started biting on my lips. It felt…so good. I let him in as soon as he bit me; I wanted to deepen the kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth and he brought a hand to the side of my face, cupping it. I tried not to lean against the hand but the sensations of lust and passion flooded into my body before I could head them off. I felt like I was drowning. I twisted my head to cut off the kiss. Needing air to calm my rapid panting. He pet my cheek as I regained my breath, he too needed a small break, his breaths were hidden but they were deep, as if he'd been holding his breath then suddenly started breathing again.

"All you have to say is yes or no, Ulquiorra," he said. I felt my body tremble. His other hand was still holding him up but the first hand had moved down to my neck, caressing it slightly.

"Aizen-sama," I said quietly. There was not but one choice for me. If I said no I would likely be punished, even if he _said_ he didn't want to harm me…what Lord Aizen said and what he actually did usually differed. "Yes Lord Aizen."

He rolled off of me and motioned for me to get closer to him again; he was leaning up against his pillows. I sat next to him, sitting on my legs and ankles. He pulled me closer until I as halfway laying on his chest. I shivered slightly and he kissed me again.

"Good," he smiled, something was different about this particular smile, it was somehow different from his everyday 'fake' smile. He rubbed my lower back and started removing my jacket, I pulled it off of myself and he took it and laid it on the floor, he hand me remove my boots and hakama as well. I lay back against the bed when he pushed me back onto the pillows he removed his own hakama and I closed my eyes. Not wanting to invade his privacy for some reason. "Open your eyes Cuarto."

I did but kept them focused on his muscular chest. I myself was muscular, but I was very lithe, slight even, and extremely pale. Aizen-sama was well built, tan, and muscular. Kissed me again and massaged down my chest, he flicked my nipples and traced the spiky '4' tattooed onto my left pectoral. I bit back moans at the treatment to my nipples, and…when he traced my hollow hole, I felt as though I'd cum right at that feeling, a whimper of need flooded my veins.

"Aizen-sama," I moaned. Trying to reciprocate, I raised my thin arms and traced his chest muscles with my fingers, he seemed to enjoy it, turned us so I was straddling him. My butt crack right over his...umm…his rather long and thick penis. I fought down a blush as I continued ghosting my fingers over his body, playing and twisting his nipples to see if he liked it. He did.

"Ahhh, such a good boy," he praised. I did flush at this. He carded my hair in one hand, his other moved down to my somewhat smaller penis and he grasped it. I bit my lip tightly but the moan still sounded deep in my throat.

"A-A-Aizen-sama," I panted as he started wanking me, I gasped and fell against his chest, I tried to push myself back up, afraid he'd not want me leaning all over him but he wrapped the arm that had been carding my hair around my chest and held my still as he worked me. I moaned freely, too aroused to care how loud I was now. He seemed to enjoy that, he kissed the top of my head, licking at my hollow mask.

"Good, let me hear your sounds Ulquiorra," he teased. I whimpered as he fisted me tightly, it hurt in a good way and tight coils of desire burned in the bit of my stomach, my sack tightened. He moved to pulled something from a nearby drawer. I gasped when I felt cool massage oil at my arse hole, he slid a finger in and I bit down on a yelp of surprise and slightly pain. "Trust me Cuarto-chan, trust your Lord Aizen."

"Y-Yes L-Lord Aizen," I gasped as he slid another finger in and spread them, twisting them around as if searching for something. I exclaimed in rough Spanish when he touched something inside of my body that sent my vision spiraling into white and made me ejaculate all over his hand and my stomach.

"Ooh I found it, your prostate, your little sweet spot," he told me. I nodded against his chest, panting. My entire being felt like jelly, like my bones had melted and my blood was on fire.

"P-Please," I panted.

"Shhh, one moment little Ulqui," Aizen said. He kissed me softly and then I felt a pressure at my entrance, the fingers were gone and his prick was pushing into me. I gasped and my face grimaced in pain as I felt something rip inside of me. "Calm down. It won't hurt for long." He rubbed my lower back as he thrust in to the base; I laid against him, his hips pressed against him. He turned us over once again; I laid on my back against his bed, as he thrust in and out of me. I groaned and moaned; bucking my hips along with him. He slammed into me over and over, hitting my prostate every now and again. After about twenty minute I grasped my own erection, unable to resist any longer. He grabbed my hand and slipped it off; he pumped me to completion again.

White blurred my vision as he struck my prostate and gave a fierce pump of my erection, and quite soon I came with a shout "Aizen-Sama!"

He thrust into me harder as my walls tighten around him, he pulsed in me then he grunted my name and hot cum spilled into my passage.

-Aizen POV-

He whimpered as I pulled out of him. I took him into my arms and held him like a small child, also pulling the covers of my bed over us. I watched his eyes grow dimmer as he fell to sleep. Whispering thinks in mixed Japanese and Spanish. I didn't pay heed to them. I was too busy looking at the blood stains on my bedspread. I think I heard him say sorry once or twice as he faded. I kissed him as he fell into unconsciousness.

Soon after I followed at ease and sated. I'd deal with the stains and with any pain mi amante was in in the morning when we were both awake. I smiled as I thought of Ulquiorra as my lover. I kissed his temple and leaned back on my pillows, my eyes closing with a real smile on my face.

-End-

**_Well, this is my FIRST EVER Bleach fic and my first Aizen/Ulqui fic...and yeah so R&R Por favor! Hehe XD Please!!!_**


End file.
